ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
10 Brave Superheroes
Plot A small spacecraft is being blasted by a much larger ship piloted byVilgax. The smaller spacecraft ejects a pod towards Earth and causes damage to Vilgax's ship. This inflicts horrible injuries upon Vilgax. The smaller ship is then blasted to pieces. Meanwhile, on Earth, a 13 year old boy named Eugene Black finishes school for the year. Seconds before being dismissed, he gets in trouble for flying a paper airplane into his teacher's head. Afterwar нis brother, Demon, arrives in his Cars, the METRO, and helps Ben. As Ben enters the cars, he tells Demon how much he has been looking forward to their summer vacation, until he spots his friend, Dan, who claims that "someone" persuaded his mother this would be a good experience for her. They are seen bickering while the cars drives off into the distance. When they arrive at the campsite, Eugene and Dan see that Demon wants them to go on a flavor ride which includes eating live worms. In secret, they decide to work together on saving food for the entire summer. Later, Eugene goes for a walk alone, until he sees a what he thinks is a shooting star. The "star" is revealed to be the pod jettisoned at the start. It hones in on Eugene and he barely manages to escape its destructive path. As he attempts to get a closer look he falls into the crater it created. The pod opens to reveal a watch-like object; called the Omnitrix. It latches itself onto Eugene's left wrist, scaring him. After failed attempts to get it off, the faceplate pops up and shows the silhouette of an alien. Thinking this is cool, he pushes the faceplate back down, and transforms into Fire-Man. As Fire-Man, Eugene screams and runs around in a panic, terrified because he believes that he is on fire, but suddenly realizes that he isn't in pain. He decides to test his power out, launching fireballs at the surrounding trees and accidently creates a forest fire. Dan, Cat, Scorpi, Dark-Wolf and Demon notice the smoke from the campsite. They both grab a fire extinguisher and rush to the scene in attempt to put out the fire, only for Dan to find Fire-Man attempting to stomp out the fire, which is only making it worse. Eugene, as Fire-Man, tries to reason with Dan, but in fear, she hits him with the fire extinguisher, sprays him with it and warns him to stay down. Fire-Man retaliates by lighting her shoe on fire, while getting a cheap laugh in the process. He convinces her who he is after insulting her. Dan asks what happened and Fire-Man tells the whole story in a matter of seconds, finishing just as Demon, Cat, Scorpi and Dark-Wolf appears. Fire-Man is just about to retell the story to Demon, Cat, Scorpi, Dark Wolfs but Dan interrupts and reminds them of the forest fire. Cat tells Fire-Man and Demon to start a new fire and let it burn into the old one in order to put them both out; it works, but most of the forest is destroyed just as the park rangers show up. Back on Vilgax's ship, Vilgax is fairly torn up, on life support in a large tank with his legs and left arm missing. He sends two drones to retrieve the Omnitrix. Meanwhile, Fire-Man explains his story to Demon, Cat, Scorpi and Dark-Wolf. Dan asks Cat if he thinks Eugene will stay a "monster" forever, but then Cat says he is an alien with a grim expression on his face. This gets him weird looks from Fire-Man and Dan. Then a beeping sounds and Fire-Man turns transforms back into Eugene, hidden in a flash of red light. Cat says Eugene should not mess around with the Omnitrix while he goes to investigate the spot of the crash. Disobeying Cat's orders, Eugene decides to try the Omnitrix again. Dan and Dark-Wolf watches as Eugene turns into Spase-Dog and quickly discovers his heightened senses. Spase-Dog disappears into the woods to have some fun. While perched on a tree limb, he senses two drones nearby. He leaps out of the way moments before a laser obliterates the branch he was previously on. One of the drones sets out after Spase-Dron. Eugene manages to defeat the first drone, but then the Omnitrix times out and he reverts back to human form. He is knocked to the ground and is targeted with the laser from the second drone. Dan and Dark-Wolf appears and hits the second drone with a shovel repeatedly, destroying it. Then, Vilgax learns about the destruction of the drones and sends a larger one to Earth. It lands where Eugene found the Omnitrix, destroying the pod. Cat comes by later to investigate and states that he has a bad feeling about it. When he returns to the METRO lectures Eugene, but is interrupted when the radio station talks about a nearby attack by some sort from a giant robot. Eugene thinks that it must be one of the drones he fought earlier. The three head towards the campsite. When they arrive Eugene transforms into Diamond and fights the drone while Cat, Scorpi, Dark Wolf, Demon and Dark-Knight (Dan) evacuate the area. Diamond soon learns that he can reflect the energy blasts projected by the drone. Using this knowledge he manages to destroy the robot before anyone is hurt. Vilgax learns of the destruction of the drone and admits that the Omnitrix's user is a worthy adversary. It is now morning and Demon and Cat and Scorpi and Dan and Dark-Wolf are packing. They wonder where Eugene is when Lightning appears on the scene, saying he had to take care of something. Heroes Eugene 10/Eugene Black Demon Cat Scorpi ACER Dark Knight/Dan Clark Dark Wolf Villians Drone Vilgax Aliens Fire-Man Spase-Dog Diamond Lightning Category:Episodes